Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans is an actress and Antagonist in the High School Musical trilogy but is a Protagonist and a successful actress on Broadway in Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. In the original HSM trilogy she was love interest of Zeke Baylor, but following the spin-off she became the love interest of Peyton Leverett. High School Musical Sharpay was an actress who was gifted along with her brother Ryan Evans. She had a crush on East High's basketball star Troy Bolton. But to her, trouble soon rose up when new girl Gabriella Montez shown up at the school. Sharpay and Ryan were a cinch to play the lead role in the winter musical but soon got a callback when Troy and Gabriella impressed the drama teacher Ms. Darbus. She and Ryan did everything to sabotage Troy and Gabriella's callback by pushing it to the date of Troy's championship basketball game and Gabriella's Scholastic Decathlon, but with help from Troy and Gabriella's friends they were able to make it and perform, Sharpay and Ryan lost the roles but became understudies instead. When Zeke gave Sharpay a consolation of cookies she looked at him with disgust but after having one claiming they were the best things she have ever tasted, she became smitten with him, but she was still crushing over Troy. High School Musical 2 During the summer after seeing how Troy sang very well, Sharpay wanted Troy to sing with her at her talent show in her family's country club: Lava Springs. but Troy already invited Gabriella, and the rest of his friends as well as their fellow junior to senior class Wildcats. Through the manager of Lava Springs Mr. Fulton, she did everything to make it hard for them. She pretended to drown in the pool so that Troy could save her. But Gabriella was the lifeguard so she ended saving Sharpay. Gabriella then performed CPR on Sharpay, giving her mouth to mouth and pressing down on Sharpay's chest hard. When Ryan told Sharpay that Kelsi Nielsen, their fellow theater classmate, wrote a song for Troy and Gabriella, she got to her and made her change the way of the song so that Troy and Sharpay would sing it, leaving Ryan out of it as they were already doing a musical number. However when she saw how Ryan would do a number with the Wildcats, Sharpay had Mr. Fulton to report to them that all the Wildcats would be working on the night of the show making it impossible for them to perform. This led to the anger and resignation of Gabriella who in turn also broke up with Troy who was also having trouble as he was having everything thrown at him, making it hard to keep track of his girlfriend's dates and events with his friends. When Troy found out about the Wildcats not performing he chose not to perform in the show due to what Sharpay did. Ryan also gave her the cold shoulder when he got betrayed after she changed her mind about singing with him and how she ruined his number in the show. On the verge of tears that she has no one to perform with, Troy, through Ryan approving to sing with her, promised to sing with her only if The Wildcats could perform as well. She agreed, but as they were about to sing Ryan at the last minute switched the song they were singing only to set things right as Troy and Gabriella who were lead singers of the song Ryan did a number in. Sharpay soon joined in their number soon and gave a very good performance. Ryan won the award but shared it with his sister, his friends, and the rest of the Wildcats. Throughout the rest of the summer they were able to enjoy it as Sharpay and Zeke were also able to have fun as well. High School Musical 3 When it became close to the end of the school year their teacher Ms. Darbus had an announcement to make that the Juilliard School was offering one scholarship to the best student in their profession as they perform their final play called: Senior Year. She, along with Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy were nominated. When Gabriella went to Stamford early, Sharpay took over Gabriella's role and her Freshman assistant Tiara Gold took over Sharpay's role. Days before the play, Sharpay went to the prom with Zeke. On the night of the play, Troy couldn't make the first act because he was getting Gabriella to come be in the show and to finish East High properly. She did Troy and Gabriella's number with another freshman student, Troy's protégé: Jimmie Zara. Despite being embarrassed the performance went great. When Sharpay was getting ready she found out that Tiara was going to perform since she was playing Sharpay's role and that she only had been her assistant to learn the ropes at East High since she was taking over next year. Sharpay was betrayed and humiliated, but she didn't take it sitting down. She returned to the stage and upstaged Tiara in her own role. During the show's end, Kelsi and Ryan were granted Scholarships to Juilliard as Sharpay went to the University of Albuquerque. She also agreed to come back to East High to help Ms. Darbus with the Drama department which resulted in Tiara giving out an angry smirk. With the school year over they all became friends and left going their separate ways. Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure One year after the events of High School Musical 3, Sharpay was back at Lava Springs doing a charity show, and got the attention of a casting director from New York. At first her father Vance wasn't convinced that she could handle herself alone and away from Albuquerque yet. But proving that she's determined that she could, Vance lets her go to New York, under one condition: She has a month to be in the show and that she could take care of herself, or come back to work for him at Lava Springs. Once she got to New York, the penthouse which she rented didn't allow dogs as she came here with her male dog, Boi. Upon sitting on her luggage in the streets, she ran into a guy named Peyton Leverett who was a film student at NYU. He was assigned to watch over her by her mother. Peyton offered Sharpay a room in a studio building in which he was living in as well. As the days went by she became the star of his movie. When Sharpay got to the Casting Director, she was shocked to find out that he wanted her dog Boi, not her. Thinking that Boi's success could help her out in the long run, she lets her dog audition, however another dog, a female, by the name of Countess and her owner Roger auditioned as well and got an equal response as well. Considering Roger to be her and Boi's biggest rival, the two got into a sabotaging contest to see who would be the chosen dog in the upcoming play which is starred by an actress named Amber Lee Adams. Not getting anywhere with the sabotage game, Sharpay spoke to Amber, who wanted to hire Sharpay as her assistant. Sharpay was forced to do tasks like signing her autographs, carrying her stuff, even cleaning her bathroom. Throughout this she and Peyton had a falling out which led her to no longer be the star of his movie. Upon eavesdropping she finds out that Amber was not at all what she believed Amber to be as she was a spoiled obnoxious actress. She eavesdropped on her and the director as she wanted the dog part taken out and that she manipulated Sharpay just to get her out of her hair. Feeling completely used, she returns back to Peyton to make up with him, in which he agrees to let her still be the star in his film. Upon the day of a live rehearsal with Amber Lee Adams' pet fan club, Sharpay got to Roger and told him about Amber's intentions. They worked together to let her fan club see her true colors as she never was a dog lover. This resulted in Amber losing her fans and quitting the play, which resulted the play director to fire Sharpay and Boi. The month was finally up and Sharpay was ready to head back to Albuquerque, Sharpay had to go get Boi's things at the theater. As the crew of the play were on the verge of ending production, Peyton showed everyone the clip of Sharpay performing one of the play's musical numbers. Amazed at her performance, The director wanted Sharpay to save the show by starring in it. She agrees only to let Boi and Countess split the part of the dog role equally which pleases Roger as well. Successful at performing in a show Sharpay's dream was finally coming true and she and Peyton share a kiss to celebrate. On the night of the play, her parents were there to see her perform as she was successful in performing on a stage in Broadway in New York. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests